


Peaceful Sith

by Falloutboi27



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Blowjobs, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:12:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8757586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falloutboi27/pseuds/Falloutboi27





	

Something Theron noticed about Tri’Kiri was how peaceful he was. He never raised his voice and he was never irrational. The Sith was always calm and collected, taking everything one step at a time. This was something that had caught Theron off guard when they first met. He had grown up hearing stories out how merciless and angry Sith always were and here was Tri’kiri, a Sith Darth, the Emperor's Wrath, and he was as calm and serene as a Jedi (though he’d never say that to his face). Sure he got frustrated or upset, but it was never to major and never took much to settle him back down.

 

Another thing the spy had learned about his Sith friend is that when he wasn’t training or discussing battle tactics, he was either reading or drawing. Tri’Kiri always seemed to have a Holo-book or sketch pat on him. Just like today. The two had just finished with a meeting and were out in one of the many opening plains of Odessen, Tri’Kiri leaning against Theron, sketch pad and pencil in hand.

 

“What are you drawing?” Theron asked, looking over.

“You can’t see it yet.” Tri’Kiri replied, moving the paper out of Theron’s line of sight. “It’s not finished.” Theron could hear the smile in his voice.

 

“Aww, come on.” The spy teased, leaning more against the Sith. 

 

Tri’Kiri shook his head, grinning as he cover his drawing. Theron pouted slightly and pulled back some, going back to his original spot. The Sith leaned back and kissed Theron’s Jaw before going back to his art. Theron smiled at that and returned the kiss on Tri’Kiri’s cheek. 

 

“How have you been doing?” Theron asked, after a few minutes. “You know, since Lana thawed you out.”

 

“I been doing ok considering.” Tri’Kiri answered, with a sigh. “It’s strange though, everything that’s been going on the last 5 years I’ve been away.”

 

“Yeah. Sorry we couldn’t get you out sooner.” The spy said, nuzzling Tri’Kiri’s neck. 

 

Tri’Kiri sighed and closed his eyes, moving his head to the side to allow Theron better access to his neck. While he kiss and nuzzled the Sith’s neck, Theron slowly reached around Tri’kiri and tried to grab the sketch pad. Before he could reach it, an invisible hand grabbing his wrist and moving it away was the pad, letting it rest on Tri’Kiri’s side. There was the slightest hint of pressure on it to keep it there, but not enough if he fought it.

 

“Nice try.” Tri’Kiri said, chuckling. 

 

“Are you using the Force on me?” Theron asked with mock offence. “How could you.”

 

“Well I am a Sith Lord.” The Sith said, twisting around to kiss Theron’s lips.

 

Theron just hummed in agreement and kissed back. They had kissed about a handful of times before, but each time felt like the first time back on Rishi. To Tri’Kiri, that was almost a year ago, but to Theron it had been almost 6 years ago. Tri’Kiri felt bad for not being around for so long and planned to make up for it. Tri’Kiri reached up to run his fingers along Theron’s cheek and through his hair.

 

Theron made a happy noise and pull Tri’Kiri closer. The Sith put down his pad and pencil in favor of hooking his arm around Theron’s neck. Tri’Kiri leaned back when Theron started biting his bottom lip. “Easy, Tiger.” Tri’Kiri said, smiling. Theron just growled and tried to kiss the other again. Tri’Kiri laughed, leaning back more. “You’ll get more later.”

 

“You’re such a tease.” Theron growled.

 

“I know.” Tri’Kiri said, leaning forwards to give the other a quick peck on the lips before leaning back again. “Keeps you an your toes.”

 

Theron wrapped his arms around Tri’Kiri’s waist, pulling him against his chest. The Sith looked surprised at first before smirking. Tri’Kiri tightened his hold around Theron’s neck, bringing their faces closer and staring straight into each other’s eyes. Neither of them moved an inch and just stared at each other, waiting the other to move first. It was a game they always played; they’d get really close and wait for the other to move first, neither wanting to move first. It was a way of teasing each other. Sometimes Theron won, and other times Tri’Kiri won. This times Theron broke first and closed the distance between them. Tri’Kiri’s smirk grew as their lips collided. 

 

“Get that smug look off your face.” Theron said, against Tri’Kiri lips. 

 

“Make me.” Tri’Kiri teased, still looking smug. 

 

“Gladly.” Was the spy’s response. 

 

Theron’s moved his hands down to Tri’Kiri’s hips and adjusted them so the two were fully facing each other. As he moved Tri”kiri’s hips forwards, Theron nipped as his bottom lip. Tri’Kiri moaned softly and opened his mouth. The spy slipped his tongue into the Sith’s mouth, causing the other to moan more and wrap both his arm’s around Theron’s neck. Theron reached a hand up and ran his fingers along the sensitive skin around Tri’Kiri’s cybornetics under his eyes. Tri’Kiri tightened his hold on Theron, moaning louder. 

 

“Not...ahh...fair.” Tri’Kiri moaned. “You know...those are...Ahh!....sensitive.”

 

“Yeah I do.” Theron said, still running his fingertips along the sensitive skin. 

 

“Can we at least...move to your...quarters?” The Sith asked, before deepening the kiss.

 

Theron nodded, but didn’t move away right away. After a moment he finally broke away, both panting slightly. The spy took the sith’s hand and pulled him to his feet. They tried to look as normal as possible was they made their way back into the base and to Theron’s quarters. It only took them about 15 minutes, but it felt like forever to them. A few people tried to talk to them, but ultimately the two were left alone. 

 

Theron and Tri’Kiri stumbled through the door and fell onto the bed. The door hissed closed behind them, neither paying much attention to it. Theron pinned the sith beneath him and continued where he left off. Tri’Kiri bit back a moan as Theron nipped and kissed his neck, squirming slightly.

 

“Theron.” Tri’Kiri breathed. He was growing embarrassingly hard from the spy’s touched. “More. Give me More.”

 

“You want more?” Theron asked, smiling slyly against Tri’Kiri neck.

 

Theron ran his fingers down Tri’Kiri’s sides and started to undo the buckles and straps of his leather armoring. It took him a few tries and a lot of fumbling. He honestly didn’t know how the Sith got it all done every morning. Tri’Kiri sat up to pulled to leather vest over his head and shrugged off his robes, leaving him in just a plane shirt and pants. 

 

Tri’Kiri reached towards Theron and tugged his jacket off his shoulders, throwing it aside to join his clothing. The minute the jacket left his hand, Theron was on him again, nipping and sucking on every inch exposed skin. Tri’Kiri reached down and pulled Theron’s pants open, slipping his hand inside. Theron let out a pleasured hummed as slim fingers wrapped around him. He could feel his pleasure build with every stroke of Tri’Kiri’s hand. 

 

“If you keep that up, I’m gonna cum.” Theron whispered in Tri’Kiri’s ear. 

 

Tri’kiri shuddered and pulled his hand away. He hooked his fingers on the waistband of his pants and pulled them down. Tri’Kiri leaned down and took the head of Theron’s erection in his mouth. Theron moaned and grabbed hold of Tri’Kiri’s short hair. The sith sucked and licked as he took more of Theron into his mouth. He started bobbing his head and slowly picking up speed. The spy moaned loudly, his hips bucking forward. Tri’Kiri allowed the spy to fuck his mouth. Theron’s movements started getting ridged and Tri’Kiri moved away, enjoy the whine of protest he got. 

 

The sith moved up to kiss his lover, grinding down against him. Theron moaned into the kiss gripped Tri’Kiri’s hips. Breaking the kiss, Tri’Kiri leaned towards Theron's ear, breathing hotly on it. 

 

“I want you inside me.” He breathed. 

 

Theron all but tore off Tri’Kiri’s clothes as they toppled back against the bed. Tri’kiri chuckled, breaking off into a moan as Theron latched onto his nipple. Theron reached over to the bedside table and grabbed the lube. He dipped his fingers into it, getting a generous amount onto them, before bringing them down to Tri’Kiri’s entrance. He pressed the first finger past the tight ring of muscle, soon adding a second. Theron started to scissor his fingers.

 

Tri’Kiri arched his back and moaned loudly as Theron hit his sweet spot. The spy continued to hit it as he added a third finger. 

 

Theron...H-hurry...AHH! Up!” Tri’Kiri cried. 

 

As much as Theron wanted to tease the sith, he wanted to be inside Tri’Kiri more. The spy pulled out his fingers and pressed the tip of his member to the entrance. He looked up at Tri’Kiri who nodded, reaching up to hold onto Theron's shoulders. Theron slowly pushed in, loving the feel of Tri’Kiri’s heat around him. The sith whimpered at the feeling of bringing filled. Theron slowly started moving in and out, trying to find that spot again. Tri’Kiri nearly screamed at Theron found that spot. 

 

“AH! Theron, faster!” Tri’Kiri begged, throwing his head back against the pillows.

 

“You’re so beautiful like this.” Theron breathed moving faster.

 

Thanks to Tri’Kiri’s blowjob, Theron wasn’t going to last long. He reached between them and wrapped his fingers around Tri’Kiri’s member. The sith cried out at the new source of pleasure. Theron started thrusting faster, hitting Tri’Kiri’s prostate dead on.

 

“Theron- Ah AH!” Tri’Kiri moaned, digging his blunt nails into Theron’s shoulders. “I-I...I’m gonna… I’m c-c- AH!” 

 

Tri’Kiri came with a scream. He cried out as Theron continued to hit his prostate, prolonging his orgasim. Theron soon came inside of Tri’Kiri with a moan of the sith name. 

 

Theron pulled out and laid down next to Tri’Kiri. They were quiet for a long moment, panting lightly. Tri’Kiri slowly rolled over and rested against Theron’s chest, sighing contently as the spy wrapped an arm around him.


End file.
